


Under the Bridge

by swanofthelake



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander’s got a bridge, Bridge troll AU, Drabble, I can’t believe I just tagged that, It’s not crack though, Joke Prompt, M/M, Thomas is an asshole WHAT A SURPRISE, not to be continued or finished, prompt, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 14:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18801874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanofthelake/pseuds/swanofthelake
Summary: Travelling was hard enough as it was. The short man guarding the bridge only made it all the more painful.Thomas was only just realising he should have kept his mouth shut.-(Part of a series of unedited, unfinished, incomplete prompts. Not to be continued).





	Under the Bridge

**Author's Note:**

> HEY! So a few months ago, my sister gave me a joking prompt “Under the bridge...” so I — of course — wrote this. I don’t intend to continue or finish this in any way, so please excuse me. I recently found it again and thought you guys might laugh at it as much as I did when I re-read it. Enjoy! ❤️

 

 

Thomas pulled his stallion to a near stop, his fingers tight around the reins. He hardly needed to slow the horse at all, for it grew dead still the moment it had set eyes upon the bridge that lay before them. 

“This is it —Hamilton bridge.” Thomas heard James and Burr fall to a halt behind him. “It looks…” James trailed off.

James didn’t have to say another word for Thomas to know exactly what he meant. 

The bridge stretched for a good fifty yards in front of them, its stone covered in moss and debris. It hardly looked safe. One of the pavements had come loose, and whoever was unlucky enough to step on it would fall through leg first. It looked to be easily a hundred years old or more, and certainly not safe enough for three men and their horses to cross without fear of falling to the river below. Under the bridge, a river churned restlessly, waiting for any traveller unfortunate enough to fall in. The sight of such powerful waters was enough to bring butterflies to Thomas’ gut.

Thomas turned back to his party. He saw the same looks of skepticism on their faces that he could feel swimming in his gut. 

“Are you sure this is the bridge?” He asked James, whose lips were pressed into a thin line. It had been he who had told Thomas of this bridge. It had seemed like a good idea at the time, but now Thomas wasn’t so sure. When James had presented the idea of taking a shortcut to him, Thomas had been intrigued. Not only would it takes days of travel off of their already tight schedule, but it would give them something new to look at rather than the same old valleys and meadows. He could only venture through the same forests a handful of times before he grew bored.

But now he feared they would have to backtrack. 

“I’m sure of it.” James’ eyes wandered the expanse of the bridge. The triumphant look he had had when they had found the bridge was quick to fade into uncertainty. Next to him, Burr was craning his neck to look to the other side of the bridge. A heavy fog made it near impossible to see. 

“It doesn’t look safe enough to cross,” Burr said, swinging a leg over the saddle of his horse and jumping to the ground. His horse, a chestnut mare, whinnied when Burr tried to lead her closer. Even she seemed to sense the danger coming from the bridge. After handing the reins to James, who was having enough trouble trying to control his own skittish steed, he approached the bridge. His every step was carefully placed. Caution oozed from every inch of him. 

But before he could take another step towards the bridge, he paused to squint off into the fog. Thomas followed his gaze, but he could see nothing of interest, nothing that would capture his attention as it had Burr’s. 

“What is it?” He asked, dismounting from his horse to join Burr by the bridge. Burr frowned. 

“I can see someone,” he said, his eyes narrowing. “I think it’s a man.”

When Thomas looked this time, he saw the distant shadowy figure of a man making his way down the bridge towards them.

 

-

 

“Sorry, the bridge is closed unless you’re willing to pay the toll.” The man leaned across the stone barrier, his arms folded across his chest. 

Thomas shared a look with both James and Burr. They looked as uncomfortable as he felt. “We didn’t hear of any toll,” he said, giving the man the politest smile he could muster up. 

The man shrugged a shoulder. He didn’t move from the middle of the bridge. 

“That’s not my problem. Pay the toll or move along.”

Thomas’ eye twitched. 

 

-

 

“Listen,” the man snapped. “You didn’t have to come to  _ my  _ bridge. I don’t have to let you pass if I don’t want to, and you have yet to give me a good impression. You might as well turn around now, because I’m sure as hell not going to let you onto this bridge.”

He was as short in stature as he was in temper, Thomas was quick to notice. Such a thought may have been amusing if he wasn’t so tired and desperate to continue onward. 

James buried his face in his hands. “You’re one of those bridge trolls, aren’t you?”

The man frowned. “I prefer bridge  _ guardian _ , but I suppose your name works.”

Thomas snorted. “A bridge troll?”

Both James and the man ignored him. Instead, James continued to speak. 

“So you must be Hamilton.” He raised an eyebrow. For the first time since Thomas had laid eyes on him, the man began to smile. His leer was taunting rather than kind. The slow way it spread across his lips sent ice trickling down Thomas’ spine.

“Alexander Hamilton, at your service.” He gave them a mocking bow. “And this is the Hamilton bridge. Also known as  _ my  _ bridge.” He held his chin high, as if the bridge brought him a sense of pride. 

Or a sense of arrogance, if Thomas had any say in the matter. The smug smile on that man’s lips made his blood boil.

“Is there any way we could negotiate safe passage?” Burr asked. When Thomas glanced over at him, he was almost surprised by the polite smile on his face. It was almost as though he had expected to see the guardian here. 

“That depends on what you could offer me.” Hamilton tilted his head, watching them as a cat would before it pounced. 

“How about I promise not to give you a black eye?” Thomas muttered under his breath. He regretted speaking the moment the words left his mouth.

“Is threatening me really the way to go if you want to pass?” Hamilton squared his jaw. “I can grant you treacherous passage as easily as I can give you a safe journey.  _ Hold your tongue.” _

Thomas opened his mouth to snap back, but the dark glare he got from not only Hamilton, but from his companions, was enough for his mouth to snap shut instead. 

James cleared his throat. 

“Please excuse him. He’s a bit of an idiot” — James turned to give Thomas another glare, and Thomas saw the warning in his eyes — “and he doesn’t know when to keep his mouth shut.”

Thomas knew better than to make matters worse. 

He stayed silent, brooding to himself...

 

-

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> And that’s it! I never continued it past here, since this was a fifteen minute sprint. Thank you so much for reading! I love you! ❤️ Comment if you’d like. I have so many of these. Y’all have no idea. Please ignore the errors. I really didn’t want to edit, lmao. :’)))  
> Catch me on Instagram (@swanofthelake).


End file.
